<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Kisses by zestiie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675132">Strawberry Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestiie/pseuds/zestiie'>zestiie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(The other ninja get mentioned once), Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Greenflame-freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, bottom!kai, top!lloyd, trans!kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestiie/pseuds/zestiie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips met with the brunette, soft and gently like how he imagined. They were sweet from the strawberries, he craved more from the blonde. Not wanting his lips to leave his, wanting to stay locked forever. He was soon lifted off his feet and gently place on the counter top, lips being split apart form each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note I want to make, I apologize for spelling, grammar, mistakes or any errors. I’ll always try and proof read them but I sometimes still miss the mistakes since I have dyslexia it’s hard for me to notice them or I still over read them, I apologize before hand.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>I’ve never wrote a smut fic before, so this is something new. Wanted to write some greenflame since it a ship I like. This fic is based on my own head cannons for the two of them so keep that in mind. I really enjoy dom Lloyd and sub Kai and never really see it at all in the fandom, so I’ll make it happen more dom Lloyd and sub Kai pfft</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai sat in his own room, trying to rewind and relax after a hard day of training him and the team did. He always needed to clear his mind, feeling relief and peace after a hard day of work. Something that always made the master of fire feel great when nothing to bother him, being able to get alone time. The sudden knock at the door, brought the boy to his attention. The master of lighting popping his head out from behind.</p><p>“Hey, Kai. We’re all going to Ninjago City to walk around and shop for a bit, interested in coming?” </p><p>“Nope, rather stay inside.” Kai responsed leaning his head over the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Damn really, you’re going to be like Lloyd.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Fine, we’ll be back probably in 2 or 3 hours. See you two soon.”</p><p>With that Jay was gone form Kai’s room, hearing his footsteps fade away the further he walked. Kai now deciding to get a snack to bring in his room. The boy walking down the bounty halls, the small sound the floorboards made with every step he took. Walking into the kitchen everyone to be gone, but the boy keeping in mind that Lloyd was the only one with him. Opening the fridge door the boy looking inside to find something to snack on. Swaying his hips slightly, side-to-side. While humming a small toon that he’s been listening recently to when he has the time to do so. </p><p>The tall blonde standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. While he straighten his hair, not liking his natural curls one bit, calling them a spawn from Satan. Wishing he didn’t have them. The boy making a note that he need to buy more blonde hair dye, his roots showing his natural hair color, sandy brown. Lloyd hummed now thinking he probably should have gone with the others to the city to get more hair care products. He shrugged it off, telling himself next time, knowing he can survive without it for awhile longer. He placed the hair straightener back in its box, pulling his hair in a short ponytail and making his way to the kitchen.</p><p>Lloyd soon arrived to his destination, his body coming to a full stop. His eyes spotting Kai, with his head deep in the fridge, obviously trying to find something. He noticed the way he swayed his hips so slightly, leaving a small tint of a blush to creep up the green ninjas cheeks. “What you looking for hotshot?” The shorter male getting startled, ending up slamming his head against the fridge. A groan leaving his lips as he rubbed his head with the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Well I was looking for a snack, thank you very much.” Kai said facing the blonde. He noticed how short he was compared to the other boy. Feeling insecure about how he was the shortest one on the team him only being two inches taller than his younger sister Nya. Him only being 5’2 while, the blonde being 5’11. “Lucky shit.” Kai said under his breath. Examining the other boy and all his features and comparing them to his own. A strong jaw, thick eyebrows, a buff and toned body, and a beard. All things Kai didn’t have. Of course he was a bit jealous, Lloyd looking like everything he want to look like, but he also couldn’t help but find him attractive, very attractive. He definitely understood why everyone in Ninjago was head over heals for him, who wouldn’t be, the man what attractive as all hell.</p><p>“Anything to actually eat in there shorty?” Lloyd asked now looking inside the fridge.</p><p>“Hey! I’m not short.”</p><p>“Think again Kai.” Lloyd said with a cocky tone in his voice. Kai was going to argue back before anything could leave his mouth, Lloyd pulled out a bowl of strawberries. </p><p>“Isn’t that for the cake Zane is supposed to being making later today.” The brunette asked, raising a thin eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’ll text him to buy more so no worries.” Lloyd said finally tossing one into his mouth. “Want one?”<br/>
Lloyd asked, shaking the bowl slightly in front of Kai.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” </p><p>Taking one out of the bowl and placing it in his mouth. It was sweet, sweet like candy. A taste that you wanted to keep, something that made you crave more just after one bite. Felt so right, you just never wanted it to stop. The sweet taste dancing in the boys mouth never left, the taste stayed only to vanish when you have to brush your teeth, then the sweet and perfect taste would go away. It felt empty when the taste was gone, you just needed it back to feel satisfied again. </p><p>Kai swallowed the strawberry with a satisfied hum. The two sat at the kitchen counter, snacking away. Them both not really saying much to each other, only once in awhile to bring something up but then to become silent again. Kai making small glances of the taller boy, admiring his features, soaking them in. The boy daydreaming, his eyes landing on the blondes lips. Him imagining how soft and warm they must feel, how nice it would be to have them on his own. Oh how much he just wanted to feel his lips on his, his strong arms rapped around his small waist, feeling safe and protected. How much Kai alway dreamed of feeling Lloyd, how much he actually liked him. Something the blonde had no idea about. But Kai’s mind went back to how he still wasn’t strong or masculine compared to Lloyd, his dysphoria nagging at him. </p><p> </p><p>Kai placed a hand on Lloyd with out realizing it. Him making the taller boy to look down and make eye contact with the brunette. Kai looking away slightly, feeling his face burn up, knowing a red blush color is appearing on his face. They stayed silent once again, not moving. Kai now regretting making a move, feeling his heart beat race and slightly shaking. He felt a tug at his waist and being pulled with a strong but yell soft body. Looking up seeing Lloyd looking down right at him. Kai’s mind was all over the place, questioning everything that’s going on and what the green ninja has planed up his sleaves.</p><p>Lips met with the brunette, soft and gently like how he imagined. They were sweet from the strawberries, he craved more from the blonde. Not wanting his lips to leave his, wanting to stay locked forever. He was soon lifted off his feet and gently place on the counter top, lips being split apart form each other. Gentle green eyes met Kai’s amber ones. He never noticed how Lloyds eyes were slightly two different shades of green, one being being slightly lighter than the other. They weren’t any shade of green like how Jay and Cole had. They weren’t bright and right in your face ready to pop at you with so much draining energy. Just a soft green more on the gray side, so gentle and reassuring, telling you everything with be okay. They fit Lloyds personality perfectly.</p><p>Soon again feeling the blondes lips against him, but on his neck this time. He relaxed in to his touch, moving his head to the side a bit to allow more access for the other boy to attack his neck. He could feel his breathing become heavy, and small panting noises leaving his lips. Arms and legs wrapped around the blondes buff body. Feeling warmth running through his body, and soon reaching his lower region. The fire ninja started squirming in Lloyds touches, him now becoming desperate wanting more than just Lloyds lips.</p><p>“L-Lloyd, please.” Kai said with a whine. The green ninja taking that as a signal. Lifting the brunette in his arm, and quickly making his way with him to his room and closing the door immediately. Follow after tossing the shorter male on his bed, getting right between his legs. Soon resuming back with the kisses they were doing before. Lloyd cover Kai with his lips, not leaving a spot untouched. He took a notice on how light his skin was compared with Kai, the short male having a perfectly beautiful caramel tan, and him being pale. He could just admire Kai’s looks all day how beautiful he was from head to toe. It made him go crazy, so much everyday he wanted the fire ninja. Getting to feel how warm and cozy he was, just to be able to hear the brunette beg for Lloyds touch.</p><p>The buck of Kai’s hips brought Lloyd back into reality, seeing the boy under him, face all red and  spiky hair more of a mess then it naturally was. The heavy breathing coming from his mouth and his chest rising up and down slowly. The look from those amber eyes screamed for more, begging to be touched all over with his hands. And he was going to give everything Kai wanted. His hands running against Kai’s sides of his body feeling the warm skin, soon on hand coming across his tummy. Lloyd hands on Kai’s skinny body type, he was so much smaller compared to him, he seemed so fragile and delicate. </p><p>“Stop with the teasing please Lloyd, please.” Kai whined, wanting Lloyd to get to the real fun he’s been waiting for. </p><p>“Hey, calm down hotshot.” Lloyd responsed, eye being glazed with lust. His hand made his way down Kai’s chest, tummy, until it met with the waste band of Kai briefs. “Um, can I?” Lloyd asked hesitant a bit. His eyes met with Kai, the brunette became quite all of a sudden, his dysphoria creeping on him. He wanted this he wanted Lloyds hands all over him but yet his dysphoria said other wise. Everyone on the team knew he was trans, it took awhile to come out to everyone, keeping it a secret from everyone and only his sister being the one to know. Helping him out with his dysphoria and getting though all his troubles and problems.</p><p>“Hey, Kai we don’t need to if-“</p><p>“N-No! I want to please.” Kai said cutting Lloyd off.</p><p>“Are you sure.” Lloyd asked again, not wanting to push Kai into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with.</p><p>“Lloyd please, yes.” Was all Kai said until be bucked it up again. Lloyd gave a warm smile and slowly started pulling Kai’s briefs down his legs and tossing them to the side, looking at Kai’s  bottom naked half. Taking all the beauty of the boy under him. Lloyd looking down at Kai’s lower half seeing his sex, wet.</p><p>He can feel his member harden, the excitement flowing through him. His hand went down to Kai’s clit brushing it with his thumb. Getting a quiet moan slip from the small boys mouth, now feeling his member throb in his sweat pants. “Shit Kai.”  Lloyd whispered. He brushed his thumb again on Kai’s clit, getting another moan from him. The smaller boy shaking from the blondes touch, getting the excitement run through him wanting more and more. He started placing kisses on the fire ninjas neck again while playing with his clit. Getting more moans and words slipping from his lips like “Lloyd more please.” “Oh god, don’t stop.” From the boy. Making Lloyd want him more.</p><p>“Keep making those noises Kai, I love hearing you beg.” Lloyd said in Kai’s ear, lips brushing against his earlobe, Kai shuddering at those words. More noises escape his lips and filled the room around them. Until Lloyd pulled his hand back.</p><p>“Why, why did you stop?” Kai aksed sounding desperate for Lloyds touches again.</p><p>“Don’t worry honey, the funs not over yet.” Giving a wink to the brunette. The way Lloyd would act so dominated and flirty made Kai weak for the taller boy, he found it so attractive. Something Kai would normally do with anyone else, this was something he never really received before. Kai watched the other ruble through the nightstand, looking for something. Seeing those green eyes light up for a bit and pulling out a condom. </p><p>“How you want to do this babe?” Lloyd asked looking back at the boy legs spread on the bed.</p><p>“Oh um, I don’t really mind any position, I guess.” Kai sounded uncertain he never really had been so open about this with anyone before, he just couldn’t find the right words.</p><p>“How about this babe.” Lloyd sat picking up Kai once more and placing the smaller boy on his lap. Kai whimper feel Lloyd still clothed hard on against Kai’s sex, legs starting to twitch a bit. Lloyd took Kai’s hand and placing it to the blondes waist band, both making eye contact. The smaller looking for approval and the other giving a small smile and a nod of a ‘yes’. His fingers hooked around the waist band of the sweat pants and boxers underneath, tugging them down enough for the others member to spring out. A hiss coming out of Lloyd, finally his dick out and free from it’s cotton prison. </p><p>Kai took the condom, opening it with a shaky hand, not trying to show he’s nervous. Opening the package open and thorwing it away. Kai took Lloyds dick in his hand. He can feel his cheeks brun even more and turning a deeper red if that was even possible. Fitting the condom on the green ninjas member, he was pulled closer by the other. </p><p>“Just be gentle okay.” The demand sounding weak from his voice and a bit of a crack coming with it.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Leaning in against the tan skin and place a kiss on the other neck. “I promise.” Kai’s lips formed into a warm smile. Warping his arms around the blondes neck face buried deep in the boys nape. Taking in his scent, he smelt like vanilla sugar, something you would want on a cold winter night. </p><p>Lloyd lifted Kai’s hips up, angleing his member with Kai’s warm entrance, a heavy breath left the larger male. Slowly he lowered the brunette down his shaft, the head of his dick only in. A gasp was released by the smaller boy, a small sting coming, feeling the others dick stretch him out and sinking deeper into his sex. Tears forming at the corner of his eyes, arms wrapped tighter around the blonde looking for comfort. Then Lloyds dick was all the way in him, they sat there. Lloyd letting Kai relax and get used to the feeling, only slightly having Kai moving his hips back and forth.</p><p>“You’re so tight Kai, god.” A groan leaving his lips, the more Kai moved his hips back and forth on Lloyd member. Lloyd getting a hum from Kai in response. Hands firmly gripped on the tanned hips as his lifted him up only the head of his dick still inside. Bring him back down, a moan escaping form the fire ninja. Lloyd kept doing this action, love hearing the moans and whimpers leaving Kai, making him go a bit harder with his thrusts. </p><p>“Lloyd, please Lloyd, more! I want more!” Kai yelped, Lloyd giving to Kai’s demand. Going faster, skin slapping against skin. A bead of sweat rolling down Lloyd face, Kai bring the blonde in for a passionate kiss, muffling their moans. The sweet taste was still there strawberry, it just neve left. It lingered in his mouth and he loved it. A hand went up Kai’s shirt, a finger gently gliding across his top surgery scars.</p><p>“Ahh, Lloyd. Oh my god Lloyd, faster please, please!” Kai’s moans sounding like music to the others ears.</p><p>“Fuck, Kai.” </p><p>Lloyd went fater thrusts still going strong. Kai can feel a familiar feeling pool in his stomach, he knew he was close. His hand running down to his clit to play with it, both boys foreheads resting on each other. The pleasure filling them both up, ready to snap. Kai being Lloyd for another kiss, sloppy than the others, but can still feel the same passion with it.</p><p>“I’m so c-close Lloyd.” Kai breathe out. Warm puffs of hot air leaving his lips. Lloyds grip on the brunettes hips grew tighter, him knowing it’s going to leave a bruise. After three more thrusts Kai finally snapped, a loud moaned leaving his mouth head hanging back with his back arched, toes curled. His orgasm hitting him hard, his inner walls tightened around Lloyds dick, feeling how warm he was around him, him soon reaching his climax. Thrusts getting more sloppy, as he try’s to reach his orgasm, Kai trembling and feeling the overstimulation kicking in with Lloyd still going at it. Tears rolling down his cheeks and getting Lloyds shoulder wet as he buried his face in the others neck, more moans becoming muffled.</p><p>Lloyd soon felt the strings snap, as he hit his climax. Cumming in the condom, his grip on the other loosened, as his thrusts were slow and gentle as he road his climax. Soon lifting the brunette off his softening dick and placing him on the bed, his strong arms wrapped out Kai’s smaller figure. Pulling him in a hug and place gentle kiss all other the other face. Cooing soft words of affection. Lloyd sat up, taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash. He pulled his pants and boxers up, walking out to get a small wash cloth. </p><p>Coming back to clean up Kai, wiping gently with care, Kai feeling a bit weird with someone else cleaning him but shrugged it off knowing Lloyd was their with care. Lloyd helped Kai with putting his briefs back on and wrapping his arms around the green ninja, getting a hug back. Face in the others neck feeling safe in those strong arms. </p><p>“Thank you.” Kai said in the others ear. Lloyd pulled back.</p><p>“Thank you? for what?” The taller boy tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“For this, like holding me with care and showing so much affection. Not having me feel gross, feeling love with all your touches, not seeing me as disgusting.” Kai look down messing with his hands now, feeling embarrassed. Having all thoughts running through his head, was this a bad idea, was it a joke. His gender dysphoria hitting him now.</p><p>“You know never mind, I’m sorry.” The brunette has his face in his plams now trying not to cry. Gentle hands pulling his palms away from his facing and making him look up meeting eyes with the other.</p><p>“Hey, I don’t want to see you cry okay? I love you, I want you to know that.” The boy place a quick peck on the lips. Kai face grew red and he was just stunned.</p><p>“Wait, you love me?”</p><p>“Well yeah, I wouldn’t have done what we just did if I didn’t like you Kai.” Lloyd placed a hand behind his neck rubbing it.</p><p>“Why would you like someone weird and gross, like you know I’m not like normal guys.”</p><p>“Kai that doesn’t change anything about you, I love you just the way you are and I want you to know that.” Large hands cupped the red ninjas cheeks, tears creeping at the corner of his eyes him being ready to cry again. </p><p>“I... I love you too.” Kai bring Lloyd in for a hug. The two sitting there holding each other in the embrace, rocking from side-to-side a bit. Lloyd place more kisses all over Kai’s face. Showing him as much affection he can. </p><p>“Give me more of those strawberry kisses”. Kai demand.</p><p>“What ever you say hotshot.”</p><p>Lips meeting for a passionate kiss. Kai giving a small hum. </p><p>“Who the hell ate all the damn strawberries.” Zane’s voice echoed from the bounty halls.</p><p>“Oops.” Lloyd said looking at Kai, knowing the two of them are definitely dead if Zane finds them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>